The present invention relates to integrated circuit devices, and more specifically, to a method and structure that utilizes oxides below source and drain regions of transistors to increase compressive strain within the channel region of such transistors.
As integrated circuit devices such as transistors are reduced in size and increased in density, some advantages can be obtained by providing physical stress to the channel region of such transistors. Various previous structures and methods induced stress into the channel region; however, such conventional processes are costly and produce a limited amount of stress level.